Strigoi Rose
by Starlightchick
Summary: What would happen if in book 2  Frostbite  if everyone made it out, except Rose? What happens when Rose gets turned into something she's been trained to kill. To hate. A Strigoi...  Full Summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**What would happen if in book 2 (Frostbite) if everyone made it out, except Rose? What happens when Rose gets turned into something she's been trained to kill. To hate. A Strigoi. When Rose is gone from the Academy for 2 months and no one is sure where she is. If she is alive or dead. Or worse. Rose will go through love, hatred, and the bond between her and Lissa is getting stronger. And the battle isn't far off...**

**A.N.- This is my first Vampire Academy, please no flames. **

**PROLOGUE**

_It burned. It hurt. The pain in my body was almost numbing. They got away, I thought. They got away and are safe... _

_Than the pain stopped._

_"Welcome," a voice said. It was like the..._

_My eyes shot open and I smiled wickedly. It felt good, I felt strong, and I felt like I could take over the world. _

_And I knew I could. _

_"Welcome new Strigoi sister."_

**CHAPTER ONE**

**(2 months later...)**

I ran with such ease. My prey was scared; I could smell it on her. The smell was mouthwatering.

I lunged and bit into the throat. The sweet aroma of blood filled the air and my mouth. I knew I could drink much; we needed enough of us to take down the Vampire Academy.

The name itself made me pull away and give the victim a clear shot of my neck. This was my 30th person I've chances this month.

My victim drank my blood, turning itself into a Strigoi. I helped our new sister up and lead her away from all this.

Back to the others.

"Good job, Rose." Our leader cooed.

Samuel. The name sent pleasure through my body. Samuel, the hottest man I've ever seen. Ever want to know.

I nodded and stepped back into the shadows, going to get ready for my journey. I knew I didn't look like the Strigoi people.

They had too pale skin, haunting eyes, they shot fear through people. But I looked how I was before I changed, my Dhampir self.

Dhampir.

I hated the name. I was trained to kill Strigoi. To kill myself. But that's about it about my past.

Beside the fact that I was... Are friends with Princess Vasilisa Dragomir.

Lissa.

I smiled at what pain I was going to cause her. To turn the poor princess into one of us.

The better Vampires.

I was to go to the Vampire Academy for a month, get out as much as I can and give Samuel information.

We had to turn as many as we could and get information for the battle. I changed into something I would wear.

The old Rosemarie Hathaway.

I slid on a white low cut too, slid on a black leather jacket, and black skinny jeans. I let my hair fall straight and I slid on black sunglasses. Sunlight doesn't kill me like my Strigoi people, but it did hurt me more than Moroi, and Samuel thinks it can eventually kill me, but I would be in the sunlight that long anyway.

Samuel also thinks that sacred crosses won't kill me. But that's something he doesn't want to risk. Suddenly I felt a sickening lurch and I was talking to someone.

But I wasn't sure where I was, how I got there, who the person was and who's voice was the one speaking.

"Dimitri, I'm- I'm- the voice broke into tears and overwhelming sadness filled me.

"Princess, we have to give up the search." A voice said, he had a Romanian accent. Memories filled my head, I nearly gasped.

I was Rose Hathaway, I was Lissa's best friend, I died once and Lissa saved me. Shadow kissing me and creating a bond... the one I'm in right now. I was in love with Dimitri. I am supposed to protect Lissa from... Me.

Oh no. I pulled myself from Lissa and ran. Out of our hideout into the Twilight. I had to tell the head mistress.

I had to tell her.

I entered the schoolyards and got into the building without being seen. I slipped into the Head Mistress office and saw it was someone new. She had short cut black hair, she is a Dhampir.

Her face glowed but when she heard me slip in, she looked like she saw a ghost.

"Rose Hathaway?"

"The one." I sighed sitting in the chair in front of her desk, reading the little gold plaque that read 'Head Mistress Koski'

"Ms. Koski, before you ask where I was for the past two months, you have to swear to not attack me till I'm done or call guards."

She looked confused but said, "I swear."

"That won't do, you need to swear on your status as a guardian."

"I don't see why I would have to-"

"Just swear," I said, getting panicked.

"I swear on my life and guardian status that I won't called guards or attack Miss Hathaway till she is finished."

I nodded and began my tale. She didn't interrupted but her eyes got big. She waited till I finished with the plan of a attack.

"How can you be-"

"I think it's because of the bond between Lissa and I. That's why sunlight doesn't kill me. And Samuel-"

"Samuel?"

"The leader of the Strigoi, but he thinks that crosses won't kill me. He also thinks fire won't either."

"Rose, how will you stand the smell?" She wasn't saying that I couldn't stay, that lifted my spirits.

"There is a legend, it says that a Strigoi can blend in if a simple stone is cursed with all 5 elements and it worn on a cursed chain by Sprit."

She nodded and stood up, "Rose do you know how much trouble this causes?"

I nodded as her sweet aroma filled the air. I gulped, it was tempting to jump across the table and rip her throat...

"I'll be back in one hour with the items, you are not to leave or tell anyone what you are. If anyone asks, you were kidnapped." I nodded as she left, I closed my eyes as the door closed wishing I could sleep.

But I can't.

Ms. Koski came back a hour with the necklace.

I slid it over my head and Ms. Koski's blood didn't smell as good.

But I knew it was still good. I slid the stone under my shirt. Ms. Koski tossed me something and I caught it, easy. It was a bag of blood.

"You will come here full all meals and you'll have 26oz of blood each meal." I nodded, already dreaming of fresh blood...

I shook the thought and let my teeth rip the bag open and I poured it all into my mouth. The warm blood tasted good. Not great, but good enough. When I was finished I tossed the bag in the garbage and wiped my mouth.

"You'll be sleeping in the empty corridor, and you are not allowed to leave without telling me first." I nodded, and she started walking, I followed, feeling as if this pace was for a snail.

"You can attend morning classes and afternoon." I was confused, we usually followed a Moroi by now. Ms. Koski pushed open the doors and we walked into the cafeteria. The whole room went dead silent, following me with their eyes.

I saw Lissa and Mason. Plus the others, they looked like they all wanted to kill me and hug me. Good luck with that.

"Dhampir," Ms. Koski announce, "Will be in the gym training till lunch, than you may followed your assigned Moroi."

There were murmurs but no one said nothing too loud. All shocked that I was alive. But I wasn't. Ms. Koski walked off and I walked to my table, listening to the murmurs.

"I thought Rose died."

"Rose is back?"

"Where was Rose?"

I slid into the table and felt Lissa's too mixed emotions wash over me.

"Hi?" I said, un-sure of what I should say.

"ROSE!" Lissa said, pulling me into a hug, "I thought you died!"

I was trying not to make her dead. Her blood washed over me, making me dizzy with longing. Her neck was opened, all I had to do is lean down and...

"Rose?" Lissa asked, I snapped out of my trance and sighed. Glad Lissa couldn't read my mind.

"Yeah Lis?"

"Where were you?" Lissa asked, releasing me.

"I was kidnapped by..." I lowered my voice, "Strigoi."

The table gasped and even Mia and Christian looked worried.

"Yeah, I escaped after a while but it took a while to heal."

Yeah to stop drinking blood and actually think.

The table started to talk and I didn't pay attention. Jesse walked over and looked me in the eyes. "Where were you?"

"Wouldn't you want to know." I scoffed. I wanted to swear at him with every word I knew. But being from the undead and Samuel's future...Wife.

I wasn't supposed to swear.

Samuel had said it was far below us to far for us to even think about it. And every time I swore I would be hit. Hard. The pain felt fresh if I tried to swear, even really hear it.

It sucked crap.

"Yeah I would." Jesse cooed. I shrived in-voluntarily and got up.

"Don't think you can talk to me like you own me." I growled.

"I thought you liked a leash."

"I never liked a leash." I snapped, than I walked away.

I wants to rip his head off. The image of blood filled my head and I had to think of anything else to keep me from running full speed out of there. I could just imagine people staring at how quick I've gotten.

I walked into the gym and began taking my anger out on a dummy. My hand went right through it in a matter of seconds.

"Hello Roza." A voice said that sent shivers down my spine. Dimitri. I didn't turn around as I started attacking another dummy.

"Hey." I said as Dimitri walked over. My foot hit the soft spot on the shoulder and ripped the arm of the dummy off, clean.

We said nothing as I kept attacking the lifeless dummy.

Ugh, I was so screwed.

Mason walked in and stopped beside me. "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked, ignoring Dimitri.

"Yeah, fine." Students started filling in and I walked into the locker room.

**Like? Hate? Dislike? Love? Think I should continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Rose Hathaway." Alberta yelled.

"Yeah?" I called from the top of the bleachers.

"You're going to help me show how to fight a Strigoi."

Was that what she was talking about?

Crap.

I sighed and walked down. "Yeah, so who is who?"

"You will be the guardian. Than you can be the Strigoi."

Oh, this was going to be fun.

We stood on the mat, "Show the class how you would protect yourself." I nodded.

"Go Rose!" Some of my friends yelled. I waved and that's when she lunged.

Adrenaline shot through me. At the last second I ducked she wasn't prepared. A mistake!

I grab her wrist and swung her the other way, it was like flicking a light switch. She came flying the other way and I swear her arm popped out of her socket. She landed on the mat with a hard thud and as she had her pathetic attempt to get up I hit her in the chest with my boot and I leaned down, "And this is the part where I break the Strigoi's neck."

She glared, and got up. "Now, Rose, it's your turn."

This was getting personal, the whole class could see it and they were happy.

I smirked, "Got it."

I lunged, she ducked but I gripped her shoulders as I flew past, slamming her to the ground. She got up, but I was quicker. I grabbed her wrist and bent it behind her back, forcing her upward as I pushed on it, a little harder than I should.

Okay, fine. _A lot _harder than I should.

She struggled and tried to break the hold but I've done this hold on a lot of my… Victims.

"Rose, release!" Dimitri snapped.

I let her go and she fell to the ground. I rolled my eyes, flicked my hair and walked back up to the bleachers, people scooted away. Pretty scared. I sat beside Mason and Eddie and they both stared.

"What?" I snapped, a snarl in my voice. I was hungry and my thirst was killing me. I was strong, but I drank fresh human blood anytime and everyday.

"You just schooled Alberta, twice." Mason said.

"Serves her right." I mumbled.

"MISS. HATHAWAY!" Alberta snapped, "I didn't say you go back!"

"And she wants her trash kicked again." I mumbled, getting up and walking down again. A smirk on my face.

"You will be the Strigoi and Belikov will be the guardian." She growled walking to a bench, pissed that I kicked her butt in front of so many people.

Dimitri walked out to the mat and I joined him. He nodded and I moved quickly to the right.

Lunge, all he needs to do is lunge. He swung his fist to hit me, like old practices. It was slow. Or I was too fast. It was probably both.

I dodge it. He swung again and I grabbed his fist, people gasped, he looked shocked. I totally blew it. I swung my fist slowly and he blocked it, I let go of the other and we got into a hand-on-hand combat.

As he tried to take me down I moved my leg quickly under him, he didn't see it. He fell and I was on top of him in seconds.

"Guess that does it." I growled, getting up. My temper was getting worse. A lot worse. I leaned against the bleachers and people moved away. I wasn't going back to my seat because they'd probably call me back. Before anyone could ask me a thing, Ms. Koski walked in.

"Rose!" She snapped, "My office, now!"

"See ya'" I said as I followed Ms. Koski out. As soon as I was out of sight I ran to her. She was a few good yards ahead and I was there at her pace in seconds.

"Can I eat?" I asked, trying not to think about biting into her neck…

"Yes, you can." I ran ahead. Down the halls, silently but quick. A creature of the night. A monster. I slipped into her office and saw a human. My sprits nearly soared. Ms. Koski was inside before I could taste my prey.

"It seems that the bags won't work. I was looking through the window while you were fighting Alberta, you seemed hungry, weren't you."

I nodded, "I usually eat whenever I want."

"Well, you have to get use to eating on a schedule." I nodded and she gestured to the human, it was a girl. 16. She hasn't been bitten yet. Tainted by others. I walked over to the girl, smelling her fear. It was the same mouthwatering feeling as before except it didn't have the goodness. I put my teeth in her neck and began sucking.

Not too much.

Not too much.

I told myself over and over. After a few minutes I released her and she sighed.

"I've only been bitten once but that…" She sighed. "It was 10 times better than a regular bite."

Ms. Koski nodded, "Why don't you go to the cafeteria, get yourself some sugar?"

The girl nodded and walked out.

"She was tainted." I wrinkled my nose. It wasn't as good as pure blood. Pure blood… My mouth began watering.

"Rose!" Ms. Koski snapped, "Stop thinking that."

"Right," I said, pulling myself from the word. I sat down as she began going through papers. Before she could say anything Dimitri walked in.

"Ms. Koski, sorry to interrupt…"

"It's fine," Ms. Koski waved him off, "Go on, say what you need to."

"Alone."

"I know it's something about Rose, so does she. She'll eventually find out, you might as well say it to us both now to save us some time."

"But-"

"I have a war to prepare for, and you are wasting my time." Ms. Koski snapped.

Dimitri was speechless. Guess war of Strigoi wasn't on the teacher hand-out.

"War?" Dimitri asked, shocked.

"Yes, war. Now spit out what you have to say."

"Rose is Strigoi isn't she?" He asked, Ms. Koski set down the paper she was looking through down and I stared at him.

"Why would you think such a thought?" Ms. Koski demanded.

"Rose, she has gotten faster." He said.

"Everyone gets faster."

"_A lot_ faster, and she's stronger than the average Dhampir."

Ms. Koski thought for a moment. "Do the others suspect?"

"No, I barely even had the thought cross my mind, but when she battled me…" His voice trailed off and I cursed myself silently.

"Yes, Belikov, she is a Strigoi."

"But how? She doesn't even look-"

"Rose herself isn't sure, but she has risked her life to be a spy."

"Spy." Dimtri's tone told me he hated the idea.

"Yes, spy. She has to leave campus frequently to tell her leader false information and to keep us in the loop. She has already told me they are planning to attack in a month."

"A month?"

"Yes, that's why the guardians are training harder and the Moroi are learning to use there magic to fight."

"But what will the Queen…"

"The Queen, I have talked to, she doesn't know that Rose is the spy but all I said was I have Intel that the Strigoi are going to attack in a month. She went into hiding." Ms. Koski shrugged. Than she turned to me. "Rose, your mother will be here soon."

I nearly died of fright. But that isn't possible, seeing I'm already dead.

"My mother?"

"Yes, her Moroi went into hiding and is being guarded by new people. I asked her if she would teach the guardians here and she agreed."

"She'll-she'll kill me!" I gasped. Not like it would be easy, but she could. And she probably would.

"We won't tell her till we absolutely have to."

I nodded, still not sure how I like this. "Ok."

"Don't worry Rose." She said, "You're not in danger yet."

Yet. The word echoed in my head. Yet. I could die at anytime. If a guardian found out and didn't go to Ms. Koski, say goodbye to me. I nodded.

"Rose, you can go back to class with Dimitri, but I'd like you to come back to my office at lunch, understand?"

I nodded and I walked out, Dimitri behind me. "So you really are-?"

I nodded and looked at him sadly.

"I was into my monster self till most recently. I was going to come to the school and," I broke off, not wanting to say it, but I did. "To kill Lissa and attack some of the other royals."

Dimitri nodded, still not saying anything. "Anything else?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm engaged." He stopped short. I love him but my Strigoi self didn't.

"When I was in the… Dark," I decided that was the best word, I turned towards him and leaned in, "The leader saw me and wanted me. I was engaged last week, he loved my monster self. But I love you."

He didn't say anything so I continued to walk.

He grabbed my arm, "I love you too Rose."

"Even if I'm a monster?"

He nodded, "But you aren't a monster."

"You have no idea do you?" I asked, I pulled my arm away and ran my hardest down the hall, leaving him standing.

**Hope you all like! Comment! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was to the doors in 58 seconds, when the walk took two minutes. I was going a lot faster, now that fresh blood was in my system.

I walked inside, controlling my urge to run in. Everyone was fighting on the mats, one person pretending to be a Strigoi and the other a guardian. It was pathetic.

I walked up to Alberta, "What do you want me to do?" She looked at me.

"When you see someone winning and winning I want you to fight that person." I nodded, getting what I had to do. I started walking around as Dimitri walked in.

We shared a milla-second look than I turned away. He didn't know. He would never know. The first person I sprawled was Mason.

"Think you can win?" I asked as Eddie and some other students watched us.

"Maybe." He said, not getting too cocky. He was the guardian and I was the Strigoi. I lunched, and he thought I was going to knock him over, I wasn't. As I past him he got confused. Perfect.

I turned skill-fully and attacked him from behind; I had him in a head lock easy.

"Let. Go." He panted, I dropped him and he fell flat on his stomach.

"Never," I said my voice low and dangerous. "Never let them have a second of surprise, that's all they need. You thought I was going to knock you over, never expect anything, and be ready for everything."

I walked away, to another group, another person. A girl named Cami was fighting Jason. She was winning. When I walked over she smiled.

"This is going to be fun." She thought she was all big and bad. Well, I was bigger, badder, and scarier. I smiled, as I was being the guardian. She lunged, I moved. She tried to hit me but I moved away from her hits, like a dance. Graceful yet scary.

Finally, after 8 minutes of this I jumped up, using her shoulders for support and wrapped my arm around her neck, a head lock. One where I could snap her neck easily. She squirmed and kicked, but I had her.

I let her go and walked away as she gasped for breath. I did this for 3 hours. I crushed sprits and made people stronger.

Mason almost had me once, but I was tired, hungry, and trying to ignore the faint pulse of her heart. The bell rang and we left. I walked down the hall and into Ms. Koski's office for more blood.

Blood.

I smiled as the same girl was there, Ms. Koski said nothing as I bit into her again, her sighs were the only sounds. I was quiet. I finished and walked out, the girl begging to come back, she loved it. I wiped my mouth and walked into the crowded cafeteria. People stopped talking and watched.

Probably shocked that I beat everyone in my class including Alberta and Dimitri. I slid into my table and watched as my friends stared at me, except Mason and Eddie, they shrugged and went back to eating.

"Is it true you beat everyone in gym?" Mia asked.

"I already told you," Mason said, "She screwed us all up and we all gotta be ashamed. She's been gone for two months and we can't even beat her."

"It's like she went all Strigoi." We all laughed, mine was careless and easy on the outside but on the inside I was freaking, was I giving it away too much?

"Hey Rose, you going to get something to eat?" Mason asked.

"Nah, when I left gym, Ms. Koski had me eat. She's deciding it be best for me to eat with her in the office for awhile, you know, till…" My voice trailed off.

"Till your not afraid of your own shadow?" They laughed, I glared. They should be the ones afraid. Terrified. A monster was on campus.

"So, Rose, who is your Moroi?" Christian asked.

"Oh um," I said, not sure. "She'll be guarding any one of the royals."

Dimitri's voice was right behind me. "Really?" Eddie and Mason asked. "How will she do that?"

"She is to watch a classroom, Ms. Koski thinks it's the best since she has excelled everyone is class." And it's safer for me not to be left with someone too long.

"Oh, so what schedule will she follow?" Lissa asked, hope filled me.

"Yours."

She smiled, "Okay!"

He nodded and left.

"Creepy much?" Mia asked, but no one was paying attention.

"You have to watch a full room?" Mason asked, still in shock.

"Yeah, guess I do." I said, glad I wasn't alone with someone…

I followed Mia and Lissa into History. Mason was assigned Mia and Eddie was Lissa. We walked in and I nearly stopped. My mother was talking to the teacher.

"Hey Rose, I didn't know your mother was coming to visit." Lissa said.

"Uh, yeah, sorry, I meant to tell you guys at lunch. She's here to train the guardians."

"What about her Moroi?" Mia asked, I didn't answer because my mother was walking towards me.

"I think we should…Leave." Eddie said, the others nodded and left. Lissa sent me calm thoughts, but I wasn't really angry at my mother anymore, I was more worried about what she was going to do it she found out… Anyone found out.

"So, I hear you're the top of gym." She said as we leaned against the wall in the back of the room, away from the others.

"Yeah, just got lucky." "

Lucky doesn't bet Alberta or Dimitri." She said.

"Yeah, well, they were going easy." I said.

"Easy? Alberta was telling me how you pulled her arm out of her socket when you were the guardian."

"Yeah, that was a accident." I said, "I didn't mean to pull her arm out of her socket."

My mother said nothing else, seeing as class was beginning. The teacher began a long lecture that I tuned most of it out. I was trying hard not to let my thoughts turn to blood. Than I saw it.

A flash. A face in the window, it was Maria. She was checking up on me. I nodded as her face flashed again and she looked at me like,I knew Samuel wanted to see me… Soon. I waited and waited, hoping no one else saw the face, no one did.

Of course no one would notice a face in the window. It was too fast, only someone who had enough blood in their system and was Undead could see that. I kept my thoughts on what I was going to do.

I was engaged to one man, an Undead man and I was in love with another.

One who was trained to kill me.

Karma must hate me, Karma must be punishing me for being terrible all my years of being alive… Alive.

The thought brought the image of blood to my mind, my throat began to burn. I shifted, uncomfortable.

Do not think of blood…

Do not think of blood…

Do not think of blood…

The bell rang and I stiffened. Lissa and Mia walked back to us, smiling. "That was so boring." Mia said.

"Yeah, totally boring." Lissa said.

I could tell I was growing father and father away from Lissa. But that was good, just in case. I could always attack.

"So, you excided for the dance?" Lissa asked me as we walked out.

"Dance?" I asked, getting a queasy feeling over myself.

"Yeah, there's a dance. Oh Rose," She turned and face me, "What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, um, I might not go." I said, but my evil, monster mind was already planning the best way to lure someone out. Someone who drank a little too much at the party. I shook my head.

"Rose, not going to a party?" Mason asked and put his hand to my forehead. "You don't feel warm, but you do feel a little bit cold."

"Yeah, that's it, cold." I said, shivering for effect. "Besides, I need to un-pack."

They looked at me with concern but said nothing. I could feel Lissa's worry over me and it nearly killed me.

I smiled and looked like I was sad with the idea. But really, I was glad.

It meant that there was no way for me to be able to attack someone…

**So, what do you all think? Good? Bad? Terrible? Love? COMMENT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When classes finally ended I walked into Ms. Koski's office to find my mom…

"Why do you have a feeder?" She demanded, and as I entered she turned. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm, ugh, I'm," I was busted. I could see my mother's stake. Maybe it won't work. But it might.

"Ms. Hathaway why don't you sit down?" She was confused but sat down. "As I told you I have a spy."

My mother looked at me than back at Ms. Koski. "No," She said, finally, "She can't be."

"But, she is."

"No, my daughter she's…"

"A monster?" I offered, "A freak, a freaking zombie! Pick one!" I pulled out the necklace and began thumbing it, at least I couldn't hear their blood pump through their systems. The feeder girl was sitting in the corner, off in La La Land.

"Mom, face it, I'm the thing you were suppose to kill. Strigoi."

She looked like she was going to be sick. "But you don't look-"

"Well, I am. That's why I'm faster, that's why I'm stronger. I'm the spy!"

"I can't believe it." My mother said.

My temper and thirst got the best of me. "Well you better believe it, I'm going to be the Queen of all the Undead soon."

This stopped Ms. Koski and my mother's hearts I bet. "You're going to be what?"

"You heard me; I'm engaged to the king of all the Strigoi and the wedding is probably going to be at any time." I said, than showed them the small black band around my ring finger, they both gasped.

Not because of how pretty the ring was but about how shocking it was.

"Rose, why didn't you tell me?" Ms. Koski asked.

"It didn't seem relevant to the whole thing and besides, he or I might be dead before it even happens. Plus I never even wanted to marry him…" than I paused for a moment. "Well, my Strigoi wants to but the real Rose… Does not."

The both stared as if I had more to say. I didn't so I motioned to the feeder to come over and I sunk my teeth into her.

I could almost hear my mother's thoughts as realized how beastly her daughter was. What a sick creature I was.

How I should have a silver stake through my heart. And I totally agree with her.

Why couldn't I escape with the others?

Why couldn't I make it back to the academy alive?

I made it alright, but my heart stopped beating two months ago…

I sat in the library watching Eddie and Mia and Mason, wondering where Lissa and Christian were. Probably being happy, show love for each other. They at least can. I wonder what would happen if they found out.

If any of them found out.

"Hello Little Dhampir." A voice said behind me.

"Wondered when I was going to hear from you." I snarled turning to look into the face of Adrian.

"I thought you died."

"Well guess you're out of luck." I said, rolling my eyes.

He was totally… Drunk. He would probably follow me if I asked him to. I could lead him out, use compulsion on the guards and get him out. I could change him into one of us….

"Did you hear me?" Adrian asked.

"Huh? What?" I asked, snapping myself once again out of the violent life I call my reality.

"Day dreaming about me aren't you?" He asked a sneer in his voice.

"Yeah, what it would be like it you disappeared." I made a poof-ing motion with my hands.

"That's not very nice." He said, as though I was 5.

"Get used to it, I'm not nice." I snarled.

"You smell different." He said, cocking his head to a side. Oh not again, I couldn't deal with this if someone else found out on my first day.

"Have to go," I said, standing up and walking away. They called me back but were shushed. I walked till I was alone than I ran, up the stairs to the abandoned room to see what was left. My stuff was already set out when I got there. A pink sticky note was on the head of the bed.

_Thought Christian and I could set up for you so you could come to the party. –Lissa_

So that's why is smelt bad.

I looked at my old life and I was almost ready to cry. I threw my stuff near the desk and walked into the bathroom. I stopped at the mirror and looked at my monster self. I looked like the same Rose Hathaway from before.

But I wasn't.

I was dead, immortal, I was going to live forever and watch Lissa die old, to age. I wonder if I could keep my secret long enough for people to see that I wasn't aging.

I can't even remember some simple things sometimes.

What was my favorite color? Was it red...? Or blue?

When was my birthday? What did I do with Lissa? All that stuff seemed to fade away at times and I had to fight to hold on to it. I walked into my room and anger washed over me.

It wasn't Lissa's emotions, they were my own.

Why did I have to be a monster? I tore something.

Why did I need to kill people? Something smashed.

Why did I have to be me? I went on a rampage breaking things.

I wasn't in the mood to deal with this. I soon gave up and curled into a ball on the now torn blue sheets of my bed. Not like it mattered, I didn't need to sleep anymore. I needed blood.

The thought sent pain through me.

Thirst.

I hated it, I really do. There was a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I said, not wanting Lissa or Mason to see this. It'll just mean to Christian that he was right. I was insane.

"It's me." Dimitri's voice rang through the wood of the door.

"Come in." I said, not caring if he saw.

I didn't care about a lot of things anymore. He walked in and shut the door behind him.

"What happened?" He asked, but I didn't answer because he already knew.

**Hate? Like? COMMENT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Roza, Roza, Roza." He cooed walking over to hold me.

I didn't protest but I stay absolutely still. I didn't pretend to breathe as he held me. He stroked my hair and kissed my neck as I lay. I tried to ignore the fact of how close he was and how easy it would be for me to…

There was a soft knock on the door and Dimitri jumped up and slipped into the empty bathroom. Lissa, Christian, and Mason walked in and gasped.

"What-What happened?" Lissa asked, looking around at the dark room.

"Lis, please, just go." I said, not looking at her. Lissa didn't respond but walked over and grabbed my wrist. When she didn't see anything she sighed in relief.

"So, I'm taking it that you don't want to go to the party." Lissa said, trying to change the subject.

"Did we do something?" Mason asked, looking at a picture of him, Lissa, and I. But I tore myself out of the picture. I didn't need to be reminded of… Things.

"No, I just got tired of me." I said, truthfully.

"Oh," He said, still not sure how to treat me. I smiled and said, "I'm not going to the party. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow."

They all really didn't want to leave but they did, like I knew they would. As soon as the door shut Dimitri walked out of the bathroom.

"I think you should go to," I said, not wanting to look at him.

"Roza-"

"Please, just go." I didn't want him to see me, I really didn't. He walked out, just like I asked. I curled up tighter and waited.

I was ready 4 hours before I should even be up for the old early practice with Dimitri. I walked out and into the bright morning sun. It hurt to look at it so I ran as fast as I could inside the school building. My throat, burned again. I had to get my thirst under control.

I walked into Ms. Koski's office to find a note.

_Rose, _

_The feeder is ready are your need, but you need to tell me when your taking blood. _

I looked around the room and saw the feeder girl sleeping.

"Pst," I hissed, the girl's eyes opened and she smiled.

"Time to feed?" She asked, as she got up from the cot on the ground, "Yay." She held her neck out to me and I began to suck…

After my fill I let her drift back off to sleep, scribbled the time on the note, and walked to the gym. I looked at one of the dummies and let my leg hit it at full force, it tore in half. For some reason, we Strigoi seem stronger… Faster…

Maybe it was from all the clean blood we were getting regularly, or was it something else.

I kicked another dummy, harder. The stuffing flew everywhere. I growled. Than the back of my neck prickled. Someone was near…

I turned to see someone walking down the hall, towards me. I let myself slid into the darkness and it hid me as the person walked in. The person looked around than flicked on the lights, my cover was blown but I saw who it was.

Lissa.

Why didn't I sense her coming? Fear hit me hard. Are we losing the bond? She looked at me surprised.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"Practicing." I said, "What are you doing here?"

She lowered her head, "Practicing battling."

I nearly laughed at this, yet I was touched.

"What made you want to learn?" I asked, coming as close as I would allow myself, adrenaline was in my veins and it was never a good thing.

"You were gone and I-" She broke off. I nodded as I got the unspoken message. I wasn't there for her, she lost some faith in me. I walked over to her, "Show me your stance."

"Why don't you eat anymore?" Lissa asked as we walked to breakfast.

"You know, never hungry at the time," Than I felt her emotions of worry and saw her look, "But I'm kind-of hungry now."

She smiled as I went to go stand in the line. I got a doughnut and a water. I took them to the table and smiled at my friends.

"Ah, Rose is eating." Mason said. I smiled and bit into the nasty doughnut. Gagh, I can't believe I liked these things.

It tasted like cardboard with too-sweet sugar on it, as though it was trying to balance each of their nastyness out.

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

I had reported to Samuel three times. He wanted Lissa soon. It made me sick just to think about it. He was so tempting…

My friends and I sat at the usual table. I glanced at the window and felt it. Lissa's thoughts.

_Rose does smell different… _

_Christian…_

Her thoughts disgusted me and made my interested at the same time. Then I saw it, Jackie, a Strigoi.

I got up and said, "Fresh air."

Then walked out; keeping and eye on where Jackie was from the corner of my eye the whole time.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as we stood behind the garbage cans.

"We are putting phase one into action."

"WHAT?" I snapped, then lowered my voice, "Is it…?"

"Yes, it's" –There was a shrill scream and people yelling- "Done."

"I thought you were supposed to wait for my call." I snapped.

"My call," Jackie sneered, "You wouldn't have done it-" I snapped her neck and pulled out the cross and drove it through her heart.

"Idiot." I growled. I let her body drop and I pulled the cross out.

_ROSE! _Lissa's thoughts rang out loud and clear.

I didn't think I just ran. I was at Lissa's side in moments. I threw the Strigoi off her and growled.

The Strigoi growled back.

"You were supposed to wait." I snapped.

"Too late, Sister." He sneered; my friends were frozen behind me. All except Mason.

I lunged and snapped his neck quickly. I moved to another and another, and then shot the remaining looks.

"Get out." I barked.

"Samuel will not be happy," A voice hissed.

I lunged and snapped the girl's neck as the others retreated.

I stood up and wiped the blood from my hands on my pants, the smell of the room made me gag. I choked back all my feeling and disappeared down the hall.

I got to Ms. Koski's office and saw her head lying feet away from her body. Phase one was done, Phase two was the Queen.

My mother and Dimitri walked in.

"They're demanding to know what you are." My mother said.

I glared, "Mom, call the Queen."

"What?"

"Call her, she'll be dead if you don't." Then I ran out of there, no need to tell her all the details.

I got to the lunchroom and people attacked me with questions.

"What are you!" People screamed at me.

I took a deep soild breath, "Either stop demanding or I'll rip your head off of _your _body like every stupid Strogi in this room."

Lissa looked at me, absoulte terrror in her eyes.

"W-w-what are you?" She demanded.

"I'm your best friend," I managed weakly.

"No," Lissa shook her head and took another step back, "You're a monster."

**Sorry about that _Long _wait. COMMENT!**


	6. NOTICE

**ATTENTION!**

**ANYONE WHO READS ANYTHING BY ME: LISTEN UP!**

Okay, so, yeah, disappearing isn't the greatest thing to do... And I'm sorry. But, I plan on making a full returning February 6th 2012! (Can't do it sooner because of school)

So, to start off that fabulous Monday, I'll be posting 1-2 chapters in each of the following. Then, it will be 1-2 stories a weekdays and 3-4 on weekends (Hey, I still got school, if I could ditch it- You know I would:))

Here is the list of the following books being updated on 2-6-12! (Get it? 2x6=12! :D Ahh I'm such a NERD!)

For **_39 Clues_**detectives:

*Amy Change (Two chaps!)

For _**Maximum Rid**_e Fans:

*Snatched (Ahhaha! One chapter)

And *Runaways (Two chapters!)

For _**Sister Grimm**_ Readers:

*Notes and Lies (This book I have neglected for... Just about ever._. )

*Hogwarts Has Gone Grimm (Two chaps!)

*The Book (I almost forgot about this one!)

And *A Redish Life (She's totally one of my faves in the whole series!)

For _**Vampire Academy**_ Viewers:

The one and only *Stigoi Rose (Neglected as well... So two chapters for you!)

For_** HoA.**_.. Dang, I wasted all my snazzy other words on the others... *Light bulb* HA!**  
**For _**HoA **_Sleuths! (*Fist pump*)

*Happily Ever or Never (2 chapters of this and there will also be a weekly update afterwords. I know how you guys want more- Yet again, I gotta stop disappearing!)

*Music Plus Stories Equals HAPPY YOU (Maybe a bit Parome but definitively Fabina!)

*And the Madness Continues (Yep, that's totally going to be up. Not sure how many chapters though... Hmmm)

*Twist and Turns (Its soo close to being done! Agh! I love you guys!)

And *Beauty Pageant (This one it totally based on Fluff!)

So, that's it. (I hope I said them all... Message me if I missed one...) Also, you can follow me on Twitter at: foreverSLChick Hope to hear from ya all really soon

**Also, Comment on how you feel about this ;) Love ya all and can't wait for to make my return:D-SLChick**


End file.
